Darkness's Son Interlude: Fast and Furious
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Set between "The Darkness is There" and "Anakin's Padawans" in my AU universe of Vader raising Luke. Darth Vader has been nice to his son since the events on the Death Star, but when Luke takes things too far after discovering Speeder Races things are bound to get messy. "You could hit a wall."/ "You were racing when you were half my age!" Family fluff as always, enjoy!


Hello. I'm back. I got this little plot idea while reading LPK9's wonderful "Tatooine Surprise" (check it out). Of course the plot bunny took me in an unexpected direction, but it was fun too write and I love returning to this universe. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been three weeks since Luke saved his father's life, and the teen was getting really sick of his father being so nice.

Of course it had been lots of fun at first. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, Heir to the Empire, and Tyrant of the Galaxy was not generally known for being 'nice'. He was often quite cordial to his son, who he loved deeply, but nice was a step beyond what a Sith could express. Yet Luke had saved his father's life. Oh the teen had infuriated his Father while doing it. At barely fifteen Vader questioned the wisdom of letting Luke walk home from school alone, and yet the boy had stolen a Tie Fighter, flown it up to a Star Destroyer, and then fought off a squad of rebel assassins, losing his hand, and almost his life in the process. Yes on one level Vader was furious with his son's reckless bravery.

But he knew exactly where the bravery came from. Padme, of course, had always been brave. She never backed down from a fight, whether in the Senate or on Geonosis, but her bravery was never reckless. She calculated the risk she was putting herself in and chose to act anyways. Padme was never unaware of the probability of her demise; she simply never cared.

Vader walked into situations blindly, and had since before his name was 'Darth Vader'. Anakin Skywalker had been called 'The Hero with No Fear' for a very good reason, and it was that reckless bravery that Luke seemed to have inherited. Padme would have certainly come to rescue him if she'd known about an impending assassination attempt, but she would have done so with a plan, and someone who actually knew how to pilot a ship.

Honestly Luke was lucky not to have gotten himself killed just on the way up to the Exactor. While he'd flown speeders all the time as a kid, Coruscanti law had made it so four years had passed since Luke last flew anything. Add on that flying a Tie in space was very different from piloting a speeder, and that Luke had been getting shot at by Imperials, and he should be dead.

Of course he wasn't. The Force as well as his natural abilities had protected him in flight just as they'd protected him from the assassins. Luke had made it out of the whole situation relatively unhurt, but with one less hand. As someone who'd lost all of his limbs, Vader was particularly sensitive to the injury his son had received. It reminded him so much of what had happened when he confronted Dooku. Vader couldn't stand the thought of Luke making a habit of such things. Sith-like or not Vader worried for his son, and he felt horrible that _his son_ had gotten injured because of him.

So Vader had been nice to Luke ever since the assassination. He'd let Luke stay up late, eat whatever he wanted, and not do his homework. Currently Luke was attending school, but exempt from work until he learned to manage his new, mechanical, hand. What his school was unaware of was the deft skill with which Luke managed to play holo-games whenever he got home. Still Vader couldn't bring himself to disappoint his son by telling the school he was ready to get to work, hence why his son said he was 'being nice.' (Really though he was just being weak and spineless, a far cry from what one would expect from Lord Darth Vader, Terror of Worlds.)

But Luke was getting bold, too bold, and he'd finally found his father's breaking point. It had been three weeks of coddling and Luke was starting to think he could simply do whatever he wanted without consequences. After today that could no longer be the case.

Vader had been on leave far more regularly since the incident, but he'd had to take a short trip the day before and Luke had been alone. When Vader returned he discovered his son's speeder was not there because Luke, Luke who couldn't even write because of his hand, had flown it in a race. Of course it had taken quite a bit of detective work to find out where Luke was (as in C-3PO had to be asked twice), which only served to anger Vader more. Not only was Luke being reckless, he was being sneaky.

If there is one thing all parents hate it's their children attempting to be sneaky.

But Darth Vader was a mature adult, and so, when Luke returned, he in no shape or form tried to hide his displeasure. "I see your hand is feeling better. Perhaps I should inform your teachers you are ready to return to your work. And you can clearly resume your lessons with your cousin. Take your speeder and go pick her up, won't you?"

Luke grimaced, rubbing his neck with his prosthetic hand. The metal felt cold and strange against his neck, however, so as quickly as he started he stopped, leading to a strange flailing motion. This mess of motion only seemed to make him look stupid, and Luke cringed some more. Yeah, he was definitely in for it. "Well piloting is very different from writing, broad motions you know, and I didn't need to get in the fast lane to get to Rickon's. It's a lot closer than Pooja's apartment is…"

Luke had grown quite a bit over the years, but he was still about a foot shorter than his father. When Vader moved towards his soon he cast Luke into a shadow of darkness, and suddenly the whole situation was a lot more ominous. This certainly was not 'nice' dad. In fact Luke had only seen his father this angry twice ever. (And both times were in the last month. Woops).

"Do not lie to me," Vader told Luke, each word slow and pronounced. "I can sense your dishonesty through the Force."

Luke knew his father was furious. He knew he should just own up. He also was 15 years old and very, very stupid. "I'm not lying to you! I was at Rickon's!"

Vader stared at Luke, shocked that the boy would blatantly lie to his face twice. Of course he had lied to Luke as well; the boy's shields were too strong for his father to pick up something so small. There was a difference, however, and that was that Vader was the father and Luke was the child.

"Perhaps you think your shielding is better than it is, but it is not. Though if you continue to insist that you were with your _friend_ then perhaps I should call Admiral Cassel and thank him for allowing you so frequently to visit his place."

Luke would lie to protect himself, but he wouldn't let his lying get Rickon in trouble. If his father called Admiral Cassel then Rickon would get in trouble too. "Okay, fine. I wasn't at Rickon's. We went to the speeder races in the lower city."

Vader nodded. Droids were far more honest than children. "Very well then," Vader answered. He wasn't quite sure what to do about Admiral Cassel though. If he called the Admiral to 'tell on' Rickon, then Luke would never have any reason to confess next time. Yet the Admiral consistently informed Vader of his son's wrongdoings, and was as close to a family friend as they had. It would be negligent for Vader not to inform the Admiral of what Rickon had been up to. Besides, it would be a valuable lesson to Luke in the ways of backstabbing. Never tell your interrogator something just because they threaten your friends; your friends will suffer regardless.

Decided, Vader pulled out his Comlink and began the connection to Admiral Cassel.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Luke objected, trying to pull the Comlink from his father's hand. Vader was much taller, however, and simply looked down on his jumping son with amusement.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further," Vader told his son sternly. Luke looked horrified for a minute, and promptly collapsed in a nearby kitchen chair. Vader would have felt bad at his son's obvious misery if his son hadn't been so clearly projecting it in the Force. Luke had strong shields. The only time Vader felt his son's emotions were when Luke was trying to let them be felt. The petty manipulation was as amusing as it was ineffective.

"Admiral Cassel," the man answered, and Luke just groaned. _Sorry Rickon._

"Admiral, this is Lord Vader."

"Lord Vader!" The Admiral squeaked. Over the years he'd gotten more used to knowing the second most important man in the galaxy, but he'd never lost his overwhelming respect for the Commander of the Empire's Military. "It's an honor. What can I do for you? If you're looking for Luke he just dropped Rickon off at 20:09 and should be home soon I'm sure."

Vader did the math before scowling at Luke. (Not that it could be seen through the mask, but it could be felt through the Force.) If Luke had just dropped Rickon off eight minutes before he'd not only gone to a speeder race but almost doubled the speed limit to get home after dropping Rickon off.

"Oh no, Luke is home already. That is what I wished to inform you of. It seems our sons have taken to participating in speeder races after school."

Luke jumped up, "That's not true. We weren't racing we were just watching!" Vader glared at Luke, who, with a gulp, admitted, "Okay, well I was racing but I swear Rickon was just watching."

Vader believed Luke. He'd always suspected that Cassel's son had more sense than his own. "Very well, my son has informed me that Rickon is not risking his life for an adrenaline high. Simply watching as my son does so."

Admiral Cassel was silent for a second, but replied slowly, "I see. Thank you Lord Vader. I appreciate you taking the time to inform me. I shall have words with my son and perhaps send a platoon to wherever these races are being held. It seems as soon as my police forces shut down one place another springs up."

Yes, yes Vader had a similar problem with Rebel cells. The more he crushed the more that seemed to appear. "Thank you very much. Vader out."

As his father hung up Admiral Cassel, Luke knew he was in for it. His father had been very patient with him since the assassination, but this was obviously the end of that. He'd gone too far this time. And yet… "You know you're not being fair! You were flying in pod races when you were half my age!"

"I was not given a choice. There is a difference between being forced to risk your life and doing it by choice. You could die. You could hit a wall and explode. Besides you know you are not supposed to base your decisions off of mine. The choices I have made in my life were not all good."

Now Luke could agree to that. There was a reason his mother was dead. A reason his father was missing all his limbs. His father had been reckless and stupid when he was young, and he didn't want Luke making the same mistakes. It was still pretty hypocritical, however, and so Luke wasn't too appreciative to his father's purpose.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I'm an amazing pilot. I won today, first time out! And I'm not going to wreck my speeder either because they provide them so there is no tampering or modifications!"

Luke reached out with the Force to see if his father was at least impressed, but Vader's shields were firmly up. Still Luke knew his father had to be impressed. It was very impressive. "I'm sorry for lying, but I'm not going to get hurt. I just want to fly, and I'm really good at it. If you won't let me do this let me learn to fly a Tie!"

"Perhaps if you had asked me I would have allowed you to practice in a simulator, but you went behind my back. I am placing your speeder on lockdown for the next month, and you are grounded as well. Your cousin can pick you up right after school and return you here after your lesson. And I shall be informing your school that you are fit to return to your work. Clearly you are plenty adjusted to your mechanical hand. It seems you're even asking fate to give you a second."

That was so not fair. Luke hadn't gotten his mechanical hand being reckless. He'd gotten it saving his father's life! He'd killed people to protect his father and yet his father didn't trust him at all. "You can't keep treating me like a child!"

"Until the day you stop acting as a child I will treat you as one. Now go to your room and do your homework."

Luke felt ready to scream, but managed to hold it in. Once he got to his room, however, he kicked his bed. It only succeeded in hurting him, and did nothing to make him feel better. "He's so rude and he never listens to me or trusts me... I'm not a child I'm an adult and I can handle myself... If I can save his life I can protect myself... He's such a hypocrite," Luke grumbled, flopping back on his bed and staring aimlessly at the roof. The glow-in-the-dark stars still shone bright, and staring at them calmed him down tremendously. He couldn't see stars on Coruscant, so stars always made him think of Tatooine. Everything had been so easy there.

"If I still lived on Tatooine I'd be able to race every day. I'd go to Beggars Canyon, fly the suicide run. I bet I could do it too. Everyone else crashes but I'd be able to fly it," Luke muttered. Ever since his trip to Tatooine for his birthday had gotten canceled by the Emperor Luke had been thinking about his home. He missed it. Sure it was full of sand and hard work and it was so boring, but it was also simple. Luke could just do what he wanted to without the weight of responsibility. He'd never been the heir to the Empire on Tatooine; he'd just been Luke.

A part of Luke said he should run away, but he'd tried that before and it hadn't worked. Of course it hadn't worked because he'd been 11 and gotten kidnapped, something far less likely to happen now that he had a lightsaber, but it didn't really matter. Even if he ran away to Tatooine he wouldn't be free. His father would come after him and then he'd be in more trouble.

Still it might be worth it if he could fly himself to Tatooine. All Luke wanted to do was fly; it was the most incredible feeling in the galaxy. Flying too and from school in a speeder didn't count. Luke wanted to fly in space, and if he couldn't do that flying fast was the next closest thing. Coruscanti traffic never let him fly faster than he could walk. It just wasn't fair to keep him so grounded. His father flew every day, sometimes on a giant Star Destroyer, but sometimes just in a modified Tie. Luke wanted to do that too.

But he couldn't, and now he couldn't even fly to and from school. Now he was grounded and couldn't do anything. _Plus Rickon is going to be in trouble as well. I should have known better than to tell Father anything. Everyone in the galaxy knows he's never fair. I'm just the poor guy who has to live with him._

Yet, as upset as he was, Luke couldn't bring himself to wish he didn't live with his father. It hadn't even been a month since his father almost died; Luke couldn't wish him ill.

He just wished his father was a little more forgiving to him as well.

Luke walked to school the next morning, glad that his father hadn't insisted on flying him. The only thing worse than showing up to school without a speeder was showing up to school with your father, the Sith Lord, flying.

Lucky for Luke the first person he ran into was Rickon. Admiral Cassel had flown Rickon to school, and he was looking incredibly sullen. "Lost your speeder for the week?"

"The month," Luke snorted, and Rickon looked ready to smile. "Let me guess, you're never to leave your house again and I'm forbidden from speaking with you?"

Much to Luke's Rickon shook his head. Leah had been banned from Rickon's house for a month when the Admiral decided she was a 'bad influence' on Rickon. (With all due respect to the Admiral, he was right. Leah was a terrible influence, but it had technically been Rickon's idea to let Leah fly them halfway across the planet for a concert when she was too young to even have a speeder license.)

So for Luke not to even be banned for a little while was surprising. "No, no of course he's not mad at you. I told him it wall all your idea. I told him you were the only one who flew. And yet he gets mad at me like I should know better than to allow the 'Imperial Prince' to do something that could get him killed. You know I really hate you sometimes, right?"

Rickon was just spewing off in anger, but it bothered Luke. It really wasn't fair that Rickon got in trouble because of who Luke was, "Your father is ridiculous. For one- you're not my keeper. For two- I'm not really the Prince, just the heir. I feel like there is a difference. For three- If I was the Prince then I'd technically be in charge of you in which case you should be in less trouble because I can just make you do anything I want. Honestly next time you should just tell your father I mind tricked you into coming with me."

"You know I really don't think any sentence that advises lying to your parent should start with 'honestly'," Rickon commented, stopping as he came to their lockers. "Really though I think our fathers might be right. You almost didn't make that last turn yesterday. It's time to quit while we're ahead, right?"

Perhaps. Luke hadn't really considered whether or not he should disobey his father further and continue the races. He hadn't really considered the possibility he could. "Yeah well so long as I'm grounded it's school, lessons with Pooja, and homework. Perhaps my father will let me do some training, but that's about it."

Waves of relief rolled off Rickon. "Well then I guess that decides for us. No more races," he answered, closing his locker to reveal Jes standing right there.

"No more races?" Jes repeated with a laugh. Jes, the daughter of a prominent Senator, was the one who'd first told Luke about the races. Her and a bunch of the other prominent kids went to them on a regular basis and invited Luke to join them. Luke hadn't realized that they only went to watch and had signed up to race. Now the kids from his school were making substantial sums of money betting on the 'stupid kid' who was getting progressively better.

Luke wasn't surprised that Jes seemed horrified by the idea of Luke's career being over. "My father found out and I'm grounded. He's making sure my lessons with Senator Naberrie begin right after school and having her escort me home afterwards."

Jes bit her lip, clearly pondering the problem. A part of Luke prayed that she wouldn't find a solution and would just drop it, but another part of him, the part of him desperate to fly again, waited eagerly to see what she'd come up with.

Jes's eyes grew bright, and a smile settled on her face. "I'll have one of my father's assistants tell her that my father wants to have a meeting. We can send her on a wild goose chase. Then we go right to the races and then come back here so when Senator Naberrie picks you up it looks like you never left in the first place."

It didn't sound particularly easy. Jes didn't know that Pooja was Luke's cousin, so she wouldn't understand the probability that Pooja would put her work on the backburner to pick Luke up. At the same time… well Pooja had been late before because of meetings with more important senators, and Jes's dad was about as important as they got. If Luke only did a single race and didn't stay to watch the rest they could probably pull it off.

But should he? Luke hated the idea of deceiving Pooja; his cousin was nothing but kind to him. There was a part of Luke too that worried about upsetting his father. Still Luke was dying to fly and he knew it was safe. His father was just trying to protect him, yes, but Luke would be fine. "Okay. But just today. Bet all you can today and I guarantee you I'll win it all. Then we'll make off with everything and I'm done."

Jes beamed, and kissed Luke on the cheek. When she walked away Luke couldn't help but be a little dazed, even if he didn't find Jes particularly pretty.

"This is going to blow up in our faces, you know that, right?" Rickon stated, shaking Luke (literally) out of his daze. "And when our fathers find out we're done for."

Luke's overdeveloped conscious made him wonder if what he was doing was right, but then he remembered that he had murdered someone for his father, so it was only fair that Luke got to do something 'bad' for himself as well. "It will be fine. My father will never know."

Lord Vader had a number of important meetings and assignments that day, and yet his mind was stuck on his son. This wasn't a rare thing for sure. Ever since Luke had arrived in his life Vader's mind had always been split with some part always worrying about Luke. That part was particularly prevalent some days, however, and Vader could barely focus. Yes he cared about rebels on Lothal, and yes he'd most likely have to go after them if they truly were Jedi, but what was really bothering him was the fact that Luke was troubled. His son was not normally one to throw himself in danger, certainly not in the way Anakin had at that age. Normally the trouble Luke found himself in was of the Force's making. The boy's new obsession with flying was troublesome. Luke had always wanted to fly, yes, but that desire should have cooled now that he had a pilot's license. If anything being able to fly legally had made Luke want to fly more. It simply made no sense.

No, that wasn't true. Darth Vader understood the desire to fly well. His whole life flying had been his relief, and he still found opportunities to fly now, even though most officers didn't. Flying, especially flying fast, ran in Luke's blood. Even Padme hadn't been adverse to risky maneuvers in space. Padme had never had much fear at all.

But that had been attractive in his wife, and terrifying in his son. The idea of Luke, Luke who was still so young, flying at break-neck speeds… it terrified Vader more than he was willing to admit. _Who are these people anyways? They should not be allowing teenagers to be doing such things._

While Admiral Cassel had said he'd look into it, Vader wasn't so sure he could wait for that report. After all he'd finished everything important he had to do shortly after lunchtime (not that Vader took lunch breaks). It couldn't hurt to do a little research himself. After all if Luke was racing it was likely he had been using the Force to do so. If there were other teenagers racing and able to compete with Luke then they might be Force users as well. Really the investigation was necessary to the security of the Empire.

With that rational Vader got Admiral Cassel's office to send over the suspected address of the race, and went right over. It was quite close to Luke's school, which explained how he'd found it, though a few levels deeper than most high-born children would find themselves. The lower levels of Coruscant were dark, dangerous, and little regulated. Perfect for something like gambling and races. In fact the Emperor unofficially encouraged these decadent pleasures exist in the lower levels. So long as the people were fed and entertained they questioned little of his doings.

Vader missed the days when he could go about unnoticed, but wishing did little good. Once Vader found the arena where the races would be held he stormed right up towards one of the betting offices, frightening the Toydarian running it out of his wits. "I am looking for the manager of this disgraceful institution. Your cooperation would be most wise."

The Toydarian swore some, but rushed back into the offices presumably to find the manager. While Vader waited he found himself looking at the roster. Much to his surprise there was no category for younger racers. There were categories for humans and nonhumans, and then a race that mixed both, but was probably almost completely nonhumans. Anakin Skywalker was the only human pod racer for a reason; without the Force humans simply couldn't go as fast.

The results of the races from the night before hung on the wall, and Vader found Luke easily, even if he was, in his infinite foolishness, going as 'The Last Jedi.' He'd finished the top human race a full five seconds before the next contender, a wide margin compared to others. The true shock was that 'The Last Jedi' had placed second in the overall category, and only lost by a fraction of a second. Luke had beaten dozens of racers with far more experience.

"Lord Vader!" a Toydarian called, following the clerk out from the office. "It is an honor. What can I do for our esteemed Emperor today? I'm registered you know. B&C Certification renewal isn't for another month."

As Vader had expected. This wasn't the run-down racetrack Vader had first pictured. This was a fully funded, fully useful, establishment. Vader couldn't just do away with it, though he could lay down the law. "I am here about a new racer of yours. 'The Last Jedi' he calls himself."

The owner gulped, flying across the counter and moving a little ways away so that patrons could get their tickets and place their bets without knowing that Lord Vader was lingering. "Ah, I worried he'd cause me some trouble. But there is no need for ya to worry. I've got him under control. Just a kid really, not a Jedi no. Just a name. Wouldn't have a real Jedi here, no. No a real Jedi would mean trouble. Just a kid."

"A kid you say. How old is he?" Vader was curious just how many beings his son had taken to lying to.

"Of he's of age of course, eighteen, he shown me the papers and all. Just a little one when the Jedi died, so no worried, eh?"

Vader was suspicious about these papers, but he sensed no deceit. Toydarians weren't susceptible to mind tricks either so somehow Luke must have found a forger to help him. Most likely it was another student from his school. The children of Coruscant's most powerful were little better than common criminals. The only difference was their access to materials.

"I see, well I am sorry to say that I doubt you'll be seeing your 'Jedi' again. I have made sure of that."

The Toydarian laughed, and a primal part of Vader was reminded of Watto, his master of so long ago. How he hated Toydarians. "Wouldn't be so sure a that. Registered for today just a few minutes ago. Human race about to begin."

Vader clenched his fist, too furious to even stretch out with the Force and attack the owner of the ring. Luke was here? He'd barely been out of school a half hour. He should be with Senator Naberrie, not here. That insolent…

Vader stalked off into the arena, his cape fluttering behind him. If Luke truly was here then Force help him.

The crowds were going wild by the time Vader made it to the stands, and not even his presence was enough to draw their attention. The human racers had begun, and already it was clear who was going to make it to the next round. Vader was too far back to see properly, but Luke, focused on his flying, had let his shields fall. His presence beamed out like a blinding light, and he was significantly ahead of the others. If he continued at this rate he'd beat the score from the day before, and if Luke was anything like his father he'd add speed during the final leg of the race.

He did. Despite every parental instinct screaming in terror, Vader found himself hidden off to the side watching the race. He told himself he intended to find Luke after the first race and drag him home, but in reality he just watched with fear, but also with pride. Luke was incredible. His natural flying ability was prevalent, but more important was his manipulation of the Force. The track was made interesting by simulated rock falls, and one should have taken Luke right out. He sensed it though and moved whole seconds before the rocks fell. The man right behind Luke had hoped to take the opportunity of Luke moving out to take the lead, and had instead ended up crushed beneath the rocks. Luke made his final turn with the closest competitor half a lap behind, and when he finished the screens all beamed about the **New Record.**

While doing well the day before, Luke's record wasn't clear enough to give him good odds, and so those who'd bet on him made off with a heaping of money. Carefully Vader scanned the crowd to find who it was betting on his son, and he easily spotted a large crowd of Luke's schoolmates. Clearly they were the reason he'd had this idea. And they were the reason he continued to disobey.

Yet Vader had a strange feeling towards them. He did not want to crush their necks or want them to suffer. He was grateful. Luke was happier than his father had ever seen him, and he was doing so well. Darth Vader was proud. He was terrified of the danger Luke was in, but he was proud.

Of course he was also furious. Luke had disobeyed him and Force knows what the teen had done to his cousin to keep her unaware. This behavior was unacceptable, even if it was very, very impressive.

It wasn't hard to find Luke. As the teen had said the speeders used were owned by the race track and given out by a lottery before every race. Luke had given up his speeder as soon as the race was finished, and was surrounded by his classmates. (Though the tall figure of the Admiral's son was missing, so apparently there was one child left who obeyed his father).

At first no one noticed the approaching Sith Lord, but then one of the younger students screamed, and the whole group scattered. Luke was left alone and vulnerable.

Luke was on a high. Racing felt spectacular, and that had been his best race yet. That had been anyone's best race. He'd never felt so in-tune with the universe around him, with the Force. He'd never felt so wonderful.

And then it all came crashing down. Just as everyone was lauding over him, just as Luke was relishing in his win, his father had appeared. All of Luke's classmates had scattered as the Sith Lord approached, and Luke wished he could run as well. Perhaps racing wasn't going to kill him, but his father certainly was about to.

"Impressive. Most impressive."

Luke wasn't sure how to respond to that, mostly because he didn't know what his father was talking about. Obviously his father was being sarcastic, not that the respirator through which he spoke could manage sarcasm, but… "Look, Father, I know this seems bad but."

"Your flying ability is commendable, as if your ability to lie. Tell me, where is your cousin? I don't remember your mother ever considering racing to be crucial to diplomatic studies, but perhaps things have changed."

Luke flinched, running a hand through his hair, "Pooja doesn't know. She's in a meeting. I was just going to do the two races and then get back to school before she got there…"

"I see," Vader nodded, and Luke's heart pounded. Where was the screaming? Why wasn't he being dragged off by his ear? Why was his father acting so calm? "Well then it's okay. 'No one knows', so it must be okay for you to risk your life."

Not this again. It would be one thing if his father was mad Luke broke the rules, but it was ridiculous to say he was risking his life. "I'm safe. I'm perfectly safe. No one dies here! And even if they did it wouldn't be me. You saw the race, I sensed the rocks. I knew they were going to fall and I dodged them. I always dodge things. I know. I know what's going to happen and I'm good at this! The Force protects me."

"Ah yes, your name, 'The Last Jedi'. How fitting," Vader mused, but he still didn't seem angry enough. Luke was so confused.

"Father, I'm sorry, but I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing and I'm good at it. Please, please just let me do the last race. Do whatever you need but let me do the final. I was so close to winning yesterday. I know I can do it today. Then you can punish me."

Luke had no idea why he even dared to beg his father. It wasn't like you could get something from Darth Vader by begging. Besides, if Luke should have been begging for anything it was mercy. But he couldn't help himself. The need to race was too strong.

But much to his surprise Luke felt a burst of glee from his father. It was slightly sinister, and he knew he was going to be in for it later, but all that mattered was his father walking away and not taking Luke with him. For some unforeseeable reason his father was actually going to allow Luke to race.

Luke didn't like his speeder for the final round. It was one of the older ones, and a few of the pieces seemed like they would fall off at any second. Still it would do. Luke knew he could win even with the worst speeder in the bunch. He had the Force, and he was a better flyer than the rest of them.

Luke was too focused when he got in his speeder to search around for his father. He knew the man couldn't possibly have left, but all that mattered was that Luke was racing. He didn't really care about anything beyond that. He'd deal with his father's odd actions afterwards.

Luke began the race well, sensing that the starting horn would go off a second before it did. He took an early lead, and managed a close position right against the wall. One other was right on his trail, swerving at every corner, making the tight corners only Luke could.

 _Who is this guy? It's almost like he is using the Force too._

Luke couldn't focus on his competition, however, because he had to change gears and swerve out of the path of a turret of water the racetrack had sprung on him. Luke felt the water through the Force and easily missed it, but he doubted his tail would as well. It was simply impossible to predict these obstacles without the Force.

But his tail swerved with even better timing than Luke, and as he took a slight lead Luke sensed who was inside. _Father!_

 _Yes son?_ The familiar voice replied in Luke's mind. It was enough to distract him for a moment more, and Luke took a turn too late, almost careening into a wall.

 _What are you doing?_ Luke couldn't believe his father. How had he even gotten a place in the race without a qualifying round? (Of course he was Lord Vader, who was going to stop him?)

 _You were right to say you got your love of flying from me. I simply decided that it is only fair I participate if you do as well._

Luke fumed, but a part of him found it sort of amusing. His father had joined the race to beat him. Luke had begged to be given a chance to win, and now his father, the only other person with enough control of the Force to manage the path, was going to take the win from him.

Even Luke had to admit it was sort of a fair punishment.

Still he wasn't about to back down. If his father thought it was fair to try and beat Luke… well then Luke thought it was fair to beat his father. And he could. Luke was a spectacular flyer, and he was tight behind his father. He could easily beat him. All he had to do was let the Force guide him.

Vader could tell the moment Luke decided to win because the boy flared out through the Force. Vader actually let go of his own concentration for a moment to attempt some shielding on his son. Every Force-user in the Core probably felt Luke; the Emperor would undoubtedly have some questions. (Especially when he heard that Vader too had been racing. Now that parenting strategy would be hard to explain.)

But while Sith Lords were not supposed to have fun, and so Darth Vader surely was not, there was something thrilling about racing with his son. Luke was truly incredible, and Vader found himself having to consciously call on the Force just to keep up. It was no guarantee that he could win, not with how Luke was flying.

Not that he was quite sure whether or not he wanted to win. A part of him thought that letting the boy win was unreasonable, that Luke needed to be punished for his disobedience, but Vader had to admit the feeling of pride in his chest. Luke was right to say he would not get hurt; he was truly incredible. The young man he was turning into surpassed his father's wildest dreams. Of course he'd give Padme a heart-attack on a daily basis, but Luke was truly spectacular.

Vader pushed ahead. He and Luke were neck and neck, and neither knew who would win. When the last turn came, Vader managed to make it slightly tighter, and took the lead.

From nowhere came a wall. It plunged up straight from the ground so fast that even Darth Vader didn't get a chance to miss it. He spun out of control, almost hitting Luke, but the teen pulled up in time. As Vader flew into the wall he was vaguely aware of Luke winning the race. _That little poodo._

Burns were something Vader was quite used to, and there was little flesh left to burn, so the crash didn't hurt Vader too terribly. He was, in a lot of ways, more of a machine than a man, as anyone else would have had far more grievous injures. Vader walked out of the fiery speeder unharmed, and couldn't help but smile. Luke had a beaming grin on his face, and when Vader joined his son all the boy had to say was, "You should be more careful father. Racing is dangerous. You could fly into a wall."


End file.
